Harsh Reality - The Birthday Boy
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry is spending his first birthday with his adoptive mother, Marge Dursley, but does anything ever run smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.**

**Well, here is one of the one shots that I have for this, this one is the only one completed. For those wondering about the sequel, I am going to be writing some during April for Camp NaNoWriMo, I will not be posting until I have finished posting a number of my other fics.**

**I do hope you enjoy this little slice of life!**

* * *

**Harsh Reality**

**The Birthday Boy**

Harry grinned widely as he basked in the warm sun that shone down on him. He was standing in the back garden with his friends around him. They had just finished playing a vigorous game of tag and were now waiting for the main event. The presentation of the birthday cake. The day was shaping up to be a dream come true for the now five-year-old wizard. He was having his very first birthday party. He had dreamed of them when he was younger, having one like Dudley always did, and now he was.

"This was brilliant," Dean said as he looked to his news friends. Over the last month, since he had come and chose his puppy life had changed for the young child. Just like the others that were gathered.

Harry grinned to him and nodded, "Yep, magic is so brilliant," he giggled, as Tiberius had just entertained them for a little while with a simple light show using his magic. Standing around him were his new friends. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Luna Lovegood. Hermione and Dean had both been told about magic two weeks ago and both were going to be attending the little classes that Remus was going to be teaching in a month's time.

"It is fascinating, how does it all work," Hermione puzzled, as she was about to go over and ask Tiberius to explain what he had done.

"Right Birthday Boy," Tiberius called as he motioned for Harry to go over to him.

"Hi," he grinned as he said, "Thank you for the show."

"You are welcome, now here comes your cake," he grinned as Marge walked out of the cottage where she had been making last minute preparations for the cake. Perdita had the camera at the ready so she could take pictures. Though Narcissa also had her own ready.

Harry watched as the dogs began to bark when everyone started singing the birthday song to him. Harry closed his eyes and smiled as he let it wash over him for a moment. There was a large amount of barking as Harry opened his eyes again to watch his mummy as she walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday dear Harry," everyone sang, "Happy birthday to you!" they finished together as Marge was almost to him.

The dogs were barking and running around in their pens excited for all the energy that was around. Medusa was the only one free as she ran around Harry for a moment and then darted away. Eyes went wide as Medusa ran straight for Marge. They hyper puppy ran into her legs and she went flying backwards to everyone's astonishment. The cake sailed up in the air and then landed with a thud right on top of Marge.

"Oh dear," Narcissa said as she began to take pictures, Perdita doing the same as well. Each of them was fighting the laughter that was beginning to bubble up.

Marge sat up and wiped away some of the cake as a contrite Medusa belly crawled over to her and licked her hand. Marge looked down to her and raised an eyebrow, "Don't think that will help much," she told the little puppy.

Harry went over as he said, "Sorry Mummy," wondering if he would be in trouble.

Marge looked to her son and smiled, "no harm done, except to my pride," she chuckled a little.

Tiberius finally gave in and began to laugh as he brought out his wand and cleaned Marge up, "oh dear, it was rather funny," he laughed.

Harry grinned to the two of them and nodded, "it was kind of funny mummy, you went over and the cake went splat on your head," he began to laugh as he went over to her and cuddled up to her as she too was now laughing.

"I have to know what you do for an encore Marge," Pandora joked as she went over to them and helped the woman to her feet.

"Not drop a cake?" Marge grinned to her as she was back on her feet and looking to her guests.

"Well, maybe next year," Dion smiled to her as he looked over to his wife who was wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh Marge, that was so funny, perfect," Narcissa grinned, "Make such beautiful pictures, especially with little Medusa."

Harry looked down to his puppy and sighed, "You should have been careful," he admonished her.

"_I know and I'm really sorry, but the cake was lovely,_" she yipped as she tried to look down, but began to dart around once more as the sugar from the cake she had been able to eat before it was cleaned up hit her.

"Well, I don't know what to do for a cake," Marge gave a little sigh, feeling bad that she didn't have one.

Narcissa smiled as she called an elf and asked him to bring a Birthday cake. It didn't take long for one to arrive and Narcissa and Marge set it up. Marge knelt down in front of Harry, with a large birthday cake and five candles on it.

"Well Harry, why don't you make a wish when you blow out the candles on your cake, and maybe it will come true for you," she said as she smiled to her son.

Harry grinned and then looked from his Mummy to Tiberius and then to the cake. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could about what he wanted for his wish. "I wish…" he said as he then blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for Harry?" Tiberius asked him as Marge began to cut the cake up and handing out a slice to everyone.

Harry grinned to him, "Can't tell you or it might not come true, though I really hope it will. Its a really good wish." He smiled, enjoying the rest of his party.

* * *

**Well, there you go, a little one shot of Harry's fifth Birthday. I do hope you have enjoyed it. And Harry's wish does come true, but you will have to wait for other one shots for the results!**


	2. Sequel up

Hi All

The Sequel is now up!

It is called Shifted Reality, and I do hope that you will all enjoy it!

Harsh Reality  
Birthday Boy  
Half a Wish  
A Wish Fulfilled  
Shifted Reality

I do hope that you will all enjoy, as I am rather nervous about Shifted Reality.

Duochanfan


End file.
